Hetwar
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: 1st sequel to war. yaoi one still in the works. The four deal with the effects from the war, painful memories still resurfacing. Along with the fear of Koenma's borderlining health. But the group find peace through painting.


Own nothing!! yay sequels!! Yatta  
  
note in case ya'll forgot Hiei and Kurama are living together, and Kuwabara and Yusuke are living together.   
  
Kurama opened his eyes, and literally rolled out of bed, landing loudly on the floor. "Unnn...." He groaned. "So...your not always graceful." Kurama opened his eyes and looked up at Hiei, who smiled at him. Not smirk, not half smile, but a full blown smile.   
  
They had all changed from that War, that had ended only a month ago.   
  
"Hello Hiei." Kurama greeted, still on the floor. "Having fun?" Hiei asked amused, as Kurama tried to struggle out of the sheets. "Yes, in fact I am." Kurama said sarcastically freeing himself.  
  
Hiei turned around giving the Fox his privacy, so he could change. It seemed as if the two couldn't be separated, but then again, they always were at Yusuke's and Kuwabara's place.   
  
"Your Mom called." Hiei tossed over his shoulder.  
  
"She invited us to dinner."  
  
"Oh, that's good!" Kurama said pleasantly, and then walked up to Hiei. "Lets go see Kuwabara and Yusuke." Hiei nodded, and frowned. "Did you have nightmares again?" Kurama suddenly asked.  
  
Hiei glared at the floor. The image of his best friend, laying dead with a large hole in him, still had not faded. Neither had Kuwabara's dead eyes, or Yusuke who suffered from seizures that one time...  
  
He was plagued many nights with these visions.  
  
Kurama wrapped his arms around him. "Its over you know...and I'm alive."  
  
Hiei nodded. "Where did you go?"  
  
Kurama blinked, "When I died?" Hiei nodded, looking up at him with red eyes, that seemed surprisingly soft, and fragile. Kurama bit his lip thinking. "I don't know. I was in a mist a white fog, until Koenma came to get me. I know me and several others where there, but some weren't. Like Kuwabara."  
  
Hiei looked puzzled. "Where did he go?" Kurama looked at him seriously. "Where I was...I was at a waiting station. A place spirits stayed to be judged. Kuwabara never came, meaning if we were all to stay dead, I would have moved on but Kuwabara...."  
  
"Would have become a ghost..." Hiei finished and snorted, "One of those dam things...he hates them...they always plague his dreams, and cause him misery."  
  
Kurama smiled, and hugged Hiei, "If there's one thing I liked about this war, its the fact that you and Kuwabara are closer."   
  
Hiei hmphed, "We were doomed to get closer eventually." Hiei frowned bitterly, but Kurama knew better. Hiei was just being...well, Hiei! "Lets go check on Yusuke and Kuwabara. See how they're doing."  
  
Hiei nodded, and followed Kurama outside. The two both stopped to take in everything. The sun, the fresh air, buildings, people going about they're daily lives....they had taken for granted these simple pleasures before, and didn't plan to again.  
  
"Has that scar on Kuwabara's arm faded?" Hiei asked, his mind drifting to the moment when Kuwabara's arm.  
  
was nearly completely severed. "No. It might stick with him for the rest of his life."  
  
"Yusuke's going to feel guilty every time he looks at him." Hiei sighed. "He always feels responsible for any injury that befalls him." Kurama nodded. "Yusuke...I believe, Yusuke thinks that if he had just stopped Kuwabara from joining him as a Rekai, then Kuwabara would never have gotten so many injuries."  
  
"Yusuke refuses to believe that its not his fault...he feels responsible for us." Kurama mused. Hiei resisted the urge to growl, "We can take care of ourselves...we don't need him to baby-sit us..."   
  
The two walked in silence for a bit. The wind rustled the leaves, and Hiei breathed in the earthy scent. "Things seem very quiet without any missions...and boring." Kurama laughed. "I'm glad we get such a long vacation!" His tone went serious, "Any news from Boeton?"   
  
Hiei nodded grimly, "Koenma is still in poor condition, and it all depends on his will to live. The outcome of his predicament could go either way...death or life."   
  
"I hope its the latter."  
  
"Oh?" Kurama looked down at his shorter friend, "If Koenma dies, Enma will take over. He will send you and me back to Hell, He will kill Yusuke because he still is afraid of his demon ancestry, and take away Kuwabara's memories."  
  
"He can do that?" Kurama asked wide eyed. "Yes." Hiei snarled. "He cares nothing for us. We're merely another nameless demon. As for Kuwabara, we both already know he doesn't approve of Kuwabara's assistance."  
  
"Yes...he doesn't care for us too much either. I know he especially dislikes me for sneaking into the womb of a woman." Kurama shrugged, "But none of this matters, Koenma will make it...he will." Hiei nodded sharply, and stopped looking up.   
  
They had arrived at the apartment complex.   
  
upstairs  
  
Yusuke washed his face, splashing the cold water on his skin, hoping it would wake him up. He ran his fingers through his hair, tousling it, until he was satisfied. He hadn't gelled his hair up in a while, and to be honest, he wasn't sure if he would again.  
  
Dressed only in gray sweat pants, he walked into Kuwabara's room.   
  
He peeked in watching him sleep. Kuwabara did that a lot. Just slept. His hair was a mass of curls, he had given up the hair gell. Kuwabara slept almost 24-7.   
  
He still seemed sick, as if the Pneumonia had never left. Genkai had told him that Kuwabara might be weak for a bit, but would bounce back as he always did.   
  
Yusuke shook his head, it had become a chore to get him to eat, to move around, to do anything.   
  
Yusuke sighed, and walked towards his friend. He sat on the bed's edge and starred at the slumbering being. His chest rose in steady breaths, and his eyes twitched slightly as he dreamed. Yusuke smiled, and placed an arm on Kuwabara's bare shoulder. "Hey....c'mon man...time to get up."  
  
Kuwabara opened his eyes. Blinked a few times, but then looked at him smiling happily. "Yo..." He looked around for war and carnage. Seeing none, he sighed relaxing into his bed sheets. "Mmm..." Yusuke laid next to his friend, both starring at the ceiling.   
  
"Have any good dreams?"  
  
"I dreamed that you and I weren't in the war, and you were never hurt." Kuwabara replied softly. "I dreamed that you never died, or got sick." Kuwabara chuckled, "That's a good dream."  
  
The two sat in silence, when Kuwabara laughed. "We've starred at this ceiling everyday, we need to put a poster, or paint something up there." Yusuke blinked. "Lets do it then."  
  
Kuwabara looked over at Yusuke eyebrows raised. "You serious?" Yusuke nodded. "I've seen you paint before, your not half bad. You draw great trees, and animals." Kuwabara flushed at the compliment. "Not as good as Kurama! He has beautiful flowers, and animals. Hiei is the best at drawing expressions on people's faces as well." Kuwabara sighed, "And you...you have your own beautiful style...who would have thought a thug like you could paint such a beautiful sky."  
  
Yusuke playfully shoved him. "C'mon lets get Kurama, and Hiei. We'll all paint a mural. Together." Kuwabara smiled, and placed his head on Yusuke's shoulder. "I'd like that." The two had grown closer through their great ordeals. Though they were back together, the sense of loss never left.  
  
Eventually the two got up, and got dressed. Then began to move the furniture out of the room, and lay plastic on the floor. It was around ten when that was all done.   
  
"Now we need to get some ladders, paint, brushes, and we're set." Yusuke said placing his hands on his hips. The doorbell rang, and Kuwabara went to get it.  
  
"Hey! We were just going to see if you could come over!" Kuwabara chirped happily. Yusuke drifted over, and welcomed Kurama and Hiei in. Soon they had explained their plans for Kuwabara's room.   
  
"Hmm...that sounds like fun...But why don't we do Yusuke's room too?" Kurama suggested. Yusuke smiled, "Thats fine with me." Hiei shook his head, "Why should I do this?" "Because I've seen some of your pictures! They're awesome!"  
  
Hiei glared at Kuwabara, cheeks red. "And how have you seen them?!" Kuwabara looked at Hiei apologetically, "Miss Yukina showed 'em to me...Sorry." Hiei's glare softened. "Its fine...thanks."  
  
Yusuke and Kurama smiled. It was a lot easier to have them being friends, then having them argue all the time.  
  
The four set out for paint, and brushes, and wound up stopping for a quick lunch and coffee. Before noon they made it back to Yusuke's house, and got everything set up. Kuwabara and Yusuke went to their closets.   
  
"Here, wear these so you don't have to worry about getting your clothes gross." Kuwabara offered. Hiei picked up one of Kuwabara's shirts, "Like I can wear this?" He smirked as Kuwabara frowned at him. "That's why I brought some of my old clothes." Yusuke said with an amused smile.  
  
Kurama wound up wearing some of Kuwabara's things, and Hiei wearing Yusuke's. They set up the ladders and soon were working hard on the wall.  
  
Yusuke was doing a moonlight sky, but along side the moon was a sun. They blended together as one, almost a kind of eclipse. Hiei was working on four figures, but they weren't quite coming out yet. Kurama was drawing one of the furry dragons, petals raining from the sky, looking like tears from far away, but transforming into beautiful blue lilies. Kuwabara was working hard on a tree. The branches had no true form, and were out of control, and he painted gray leaves, to go along with the silver tree and branches.  
  
At one point the silence became too much, and Yusuke stepped down from the ladder. He checked the time, "Guys it's 9:00 PM already!" The others came down, "I guess it's time for dinner!" Kurama laughed as Yusuke's stomach gurgled.  
  
Kuwabara rolled up his sleeves, and washed up. "Sit down. Me and Yusuke will fix something good." Yusuke in a flash made what looked like a ton of dough, and pulled out a knife. He'd set up a large pot, big enough to fit on two burners, and was boiling oils and spices inside. He sliced long stands of the dough, and when he was done with that, brought out a spatula and flipped the strands of dough further into the spices.  
  
Kuwabara was busy working on drinks, making hot cocoa. After that, he sat 4 cups down on the table, Hiei possesivly taking his. Hiei loved Cocoa. Kuwabara then set to work making God only knows what. It had something to do with ice, and sweet flavoring. Once done he stuck it in the fridge, just as Yusuke turned the burner off.  
  
"Alright guys!" Yusuke filled bowls up with the homemade noodles, making sure to give them plenty of spice as well. They weren't afraid to touch the food they knew Yusuke could cook. The meal was finished within seconds, and the group sighed with satisfaction. "You didn't make enough...I'm still hungry." Hiei complained.  
  
Kuwabara smirked and opened the fridge, and pulled out what he had made. "Sweet snow, oh good!" Kurama said smiling, eyes lit up. Hiei raised his eyebrow. "Huh?" Kuwabara poured some in a bowel for him and spooned him a dish. "Hiei this is great trust me. You'll like it." Kuwabara said pushing the bowl too him.   
  
The others ate there's, but Kuwabara waited. He watched Hiei waiting for him to try it. "C'mon Hiei. Trust me." He sighed, and tried a spoon full. That was all that needed to be done.   
  
After that it was now ten, but the group did not feel like stopping. By midnight they finished in Kuwabara's room, and went to work in Yusuke's  
  
Hiei drew two figures. One was laying down and the other was holding that figure. In the back ground their were several other figures, but smaller. Yusuke was drawing a red moon, with black stars on a purple sky. He was paying plenty of detail to swirling colors in the sky, adding blue, white, and a touch of gray here or there.  
  
Kurama was drawing some sort of animal stained with blood, three other things around him. They weren't human or animals persay, but they were looking like very familiar items. Kuwabara was drawing a building, and two figures, a large tree, standing next to them, its branches reaching for the heavens.  
  
The group did not finish until 8:00 a.m.  
  
They changed back into their normal clothes, and before sleeping they decided to look at what they had created. They walked into Kuwabara's room and sat on the floor. Their mouths hung open in shock. It was incredible, beautiful and incredibly dark.   
  
The sky held a moon and a sun, that came together as one. Gold and silver light stretched across a pink and purple sky. The four figures Hiei had done were of them all.   
  
Hiei stood in the back, his hands up, red droplets representing blood raining on him. His eyes were closed, and black tear gems were at his feet. He stood in brown sharp earth, vines coming to wrap its way up his leg.  
  
Kurama was near him, his hands clasped together, and face pointed towards the blended sun and moon. His hair floated up, and silver wings spread out behind him. The wings were faint, and only the frame really showed up clearly.  
  
Kuwabara lay on a bed. Sick and pale with Pneumonia. His eyes were glazed, and he was peeking out of his lids. His lips cracked, and his hand clenched a white sheet. In his other hand he clutched a glowing spear, the same one that had killed him.  
  
Yusuke was the one up close. It was just his face. He was in his demon form, the long black hair spreading out, and connecting with Kuwabara's tree, and the ground. Yusuke's eyes were a dull brown, but shone with power, tears flying off his face.  
  
Kurama had captured the mystical furry dragons face, and body wonderfully. The blue lily's danced with him, and ruffled his fur. His mouth was open, and blue petals flew out from it, shooting upwards. His tail slowly blended in with Yusuke's sky, and faded away.   
  
Kuwabara's tree filled the rest of the ceiling. Gray leaves looking soft as snow, and a trunk shining like the silver color it was. White pearl like droplets fell from the branches, and made its decent to the ground, and bounced off the golden ground Kuwabara had added in. The tree seemed to glow.  
  
"Whoa." Yusuke whispered. After several long minutes the group made their way into Yusuke's room. They sat down on the floor, once again seeing a powerful, beautiful, and dark image.  
  
Hiei had drawn Koenma, gray and looking cold, in a crying Boeton's arms. But she smiled at them, as if letting them know there was hope. Even in Koenma's unconscious state, a soft smile was on his pale slightly blue lips. In the back ground where all the friends they had made. They were on the ground, soft smiled on their dead faces as well.   
  
Yusuke's sky was beautiful. The dark Red moon starred down at the images, and cast it shadow. The sky seemed to be moving, and swimming together, the black dots looking like fishes bobbing out of the water. It was a glorious sky.  
  
Kurama had painted a bleeding fox. A red hole in his chest, blood spewing from it. It lay dead, next to a glowing ball of blue light. It had to be one of Yusuke's Rekai blasts. A glowing orange sword standing stuck in the ground, and a jagan eyes half closed, as if it was dying.  
  
Kuwabara had done a tree, and the leaves were tiny faces. The towering tree vanished into a white light, that rained rainbow colored bubbles. The building was actually the building Kuwabara and Hiei were captured in. And the tiny two figures were Kuwabara and Hiei. They were blurred images, but you make them out. The small Kuwabara image, stood with his arms open, looking as if he would fall into the faces, but the Hiei image held tightly to his waist, refusing to let go.  
  
"...Lets get some sleep."  
  
"Maybe tomorrow...we can paint mine and Hiei's room?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Sure...guys...I'm glad...I'm glad we're all together again...and this is behind us."  
  
"Heh...you should never look back only look forward." 


End file.
